Jomblo Itu Indah
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Siapa takut jatuh cinta! Benarkah jomblo itu indah? Di saat ragu datang, ingatlah kepada angin yang berembus mesra. [One-shot. AU. GemHan/HaliYing/TauYa. Untuk #BBBThankUNext]


**Jomblo Itu Indah**

.

.

"Lin ... Fan ..."

Suara lembut Gempa memecah keheningan. Halilintar dan Taufan terhenti sejenak dari kegiatan rutin mereka di hari Sabtu malam yang damai. Bermalas-malasan di sofa ruang keluarga, layaknya pemuda-pemuda yang masih berstatus jomb—ah, maaf. _Single._

"Apaan, Gem?" Taufan bertanya sambil memasukkan sepotong kecil jeruk ke dalam mulutnya.

Halilintar yang sedang membuka botol minuman ringan, ikut melirik penasaran.

"Aku ...," Gempa menjeda panjang, membuat kedua kakak kembarnya merasa bisa-bisa mati penasaran, "kayaknya ... jatuh cinta, deh."

 _"Uhuk! Uhuk—"_

Barusan itu Taufan, yang tiba-tiba saja tersedak jeruk yang sedang dinikmatinya sepenuh jiwa-raga. Di sebelahnya, Halilintar membatu, setelah membuat botol plastik di tangannya ringsek seperti motor korban tabrak lari. Ajaibnya, isi minuman yang tumpah nyaris tak mengenainya. Malah muncrat ke arah Taufan.

Kasihan kau, Taufan. Kalau kata pepatah sih, sudah tersedak jeruk, masih tertimpa _cola._

.

 _._

* * *

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Jomblo Itu Indah" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #BBBThankUNext. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _Elemental Siblings!AU. Romance-Humor-Drama-Family. Maybe OOC. GemHan/HaliYing/TauYa. Drama Tiga Babak._**

* * *

.

.

 **Babak Satu: Siapa Takut Jatuh Cinta**

.

.

"LILIIIIIN! KENAPA TUMPAHIN COLA KE AKUUU?! AH, BUKAN ITU! BIJI JERUKNYA KETELEEEN! NANTI KALAU TUMBUH DI DALAM PERUT GIMANAAA? AKU BISA MATIII!?"

Teriakan histeris Taufan membuat Halilintar ingin menyumpal mulut sang adik dengan kulit jeruk. Tapi pemuda ganteng nan pendiam itu lebih memilih menutupi telinganya dahulu dengan kedua tangan. Dia masih muda, _plis,_ belum mau _budeg._

"WAAA ... BUKAN ITU JUGAAA! GEM-GEM! GEM-GEM JATUH CINTA, LILIIIIIIIN—"

"BERISIK!"

Akhirnya Halilintar benar-benar menyumpal mulut adiknya dengan segenggam kulit jeruk yang tadinya terkumpul di atas meja. Ditatapnya Taufan dengan muka horor ala satpam kompleks memergoki maling. Tapi pemuda super ceria itu cuma cengengesan sambil meletakkan kembali kulit jeruk ke habitatnya semula.

"Berani panggil aku 'Lilin' sekali lagi, kutanam sekalian bibit jeruk di dalam perutmu!"

Ternyata Halilintar juga salah fokus, sodara-sodara.

"Lilin suka gitu, deh." Taufan malah tertawa. "Kalau bercanda nyeremin."

Halilintar menggeram kesal, membuat Taufan mengira saudaranya kesurupan dedemit macan penunggu kebun binatang terdekat.

 _"Woy!"_ Tiba-tiba Gempa menyentak sambil cemberut. "Aku mau curhat malah dicuekin."

Taufan segera mengalihkan perhatian kepada adiknya, daripada mengurusi sang kakak yang masih mencak-mencak bak cewek lagi PMS.

"Sini, sini, kalau mau curhat," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga siap membantu kapan saja," Halilintar menyambung tiba-tiba.

Gempa senang sih, kedua kakaknya begitu perhatian. Tapi keningnya tetap berkerut juga.

"Memangnya kamu pernah jatuh cinta, Lin?"

 _JLEB!_

Pertanyaan polos Gempa membuat jantung Halilintar tertusuk-tusuk. Taufan tertawa lagi, membuatnya seketika mendapat hadiah berupa sebuah jitakan sayang dari kakak satu-satunya.

"Ya udah, kalau kalian nggak mau dengerin ceritaku."

Gempa beranjak dari sofa, tapi Taufan buru-buru menahannya. Ia menarik pelan tubuh Gempa supaya kembali duduk.

"Jangan ngambek dong, Gem," katanya, sebelum mengalihkan pandang pada sang kakak sulung. "Lilin, sih~"

Kening Halilintar berkerut tak suka, menentang tatapan memprotes dari Taufan.

"Kenapa jadi salahku?" katanya. "Kau itu yang berisik!"

"Aku pergi, nih ..." Gempa seketika ngambek lagi.

"Iya, iya, iyaa ..." Taufan langsung memegangi lengan Gempa erat-erat. "Kami nggak ribut lagi, deh."

Halilintar menghela napas. Seperti biasa, dia harus menahan emosi banyak-banyak kalau berada di dekat Taufan.

"Ceritalah," katanya.

"Kamu jatuh cinta sama siapa, sih?" sambung Taufan, yang memang sudah super _kepo_ sejak tadi.

"Na-Namanya ..." Mendadak Gempa tersipu-sipu, persis gadis ABG baru puber. "Namanya ... Hanna."

Halilintar dan Taufan saling pandang. Rasanya seperti menghadap cermin dan melihat muka sendiri berkerut-kerut seperti cucian belum diseterika. Keduanya sama-sama melempar pandang penuh tanya, lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

"Anak mana dia?" akhirnya Halilintar bertanya langsung pada sumber informasi paling akurat.

"Dia bekerja di sebuah toko bunga—"

Jawaban Gempa langsung dipotong dengan heboh oleh Taufan, "Heee? Kerjaaa? Gem-Gem! Seleramu ternyata yang lebih tua, ya?"

"Hah?" Alis Gempa terangkat, tapi dalam sedetik dia langsung mengerti maksud Taufan. "Ooh ... Nggak, nggak. Dia seumuran kita, kok, masih kelas 11. Toko bunga itu milik orangtuanya. Jadi, dia sering bantu-bantu di sana."

Taufan ber-"oh"-ria.

"Kamu ... ngapain ke toko bunga?" tiba-tiba Halilintar bertanya.

Kali ini pun, Gempa langsung paham bahwa maksud Halilintar adalah, "Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

Memang praktis ya, jadi anak kembar.

"Pertama kali bertemu dia, kami sama-sama sedang berkunjung ke Perpustakaan Pulau Rintis," Gempa menerangkan. "Setelah itu, kami sering bertemu setiap kali datang ke perpustakaan. Begitulah awalnya."

 _Random sekali 'pertemuan yang ditakdirkan' milikmu, Gem._

Halilintar berpikir begitu, sambil membayangkan sebuah alur dari salah satu _game dating simulation_ populer.

"Hoo ... Berarti, kalian sudah lumayan akrab, dong. Sampai tahu soal bisnis keluarganya segala." Taufan nyengir lebar. "Orangnya kayak apa, sih? Cantik, enggak? Pasti manis, 'kan? Kayaknya seleramu yang seperti itu, deh. Terus, terus—"

Taufan dijitak.

"Biar Gempa jawab dulu satu per satu," ketus sang pelaku penjitakan.

Taufan langsung memprotes sambil cemberut, "Lilin suka KDRT, deh. Kebiasaan. Aku laporin ke Komnas Perlindungan Anak lho ntar."

Halilintar memutar bola mata. Sudah maklum, otak adik pertamanya kadang memang suka geser. Kalau ngomong suka ngasal. Maka diberinya isyarat tangan ringan supaya Gempa mengabaikan si penyuka biru yang demen pakai topi miring itu.

"Mmm ... Sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah kita, kok," rupanya Gempa berbaik hati menjawab pertanyaan kakak keduanya. "Sekolah swasta itu, lho."

Untuk informasi, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa bersekolah di SMA Negeri 1 Rintis dan kebetulan sekelas. Sekolah swasta yang dimaksud Gempa berjarak kira-kira tiga blok dari sekolah mereka.

"Kalau dibilang cantik atau manis, sih," Gempa melanjutkan, "kurasa itu relatif."

Gempa terkekeh samar sambil menggaruk pipinya. Taufan langsung mengulum senyum. Seperti juga Halilintar, ia paham, itu kebiasaan Gempa kalau merasa bingung atau malu.

"Hmmm ... Kalau murid sekolah itu sih, mungkin aku tahu anaknya yang mana," sahut Taufan. "Nggak kayak Lilin yang anti-sosial."

"Siapa yang kaubilang anti-sosial, hah?" Halilintar tidak terima dikatai tiba-tiba.

"Nggak punya teman. Nggak pernah _hang out._ Nggak punya pacar. Kalau jam istirahat kerjaannya cuma menyendiri sambil main _game online_ di hape," Taufan berkata dengan kejamnya. "Apa namanya kalau bukan ansos?"

Halilintar mematung. Kadang kekejaman Taufan tak ada tandingannya, tega melemparkan empat belati beracun ke hati kakaknya sendiri. Padahal dia tahu persis, Halilintar biar begitu 'kan perasaannya halus.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan dia, Gem." Taufan fokus lagi pada Gempa yang cuma terkekeh canggung. "Jadi ... Hanna itu yang mana anaknya? Eh, tadi kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku, orangnya kayak gimana?"

"Dia ... posturnya biasa aja, sih." Gempa berpikir sebentar. "Rambutnya panjang sebahu, matanya cokelat madu. Senyumnya manis. Dia pintar, ramah, baik hati, nggak membeda-bedakan orang, tapi juga memegang teguh peraturan."

"Heee ... Mirip Yaya."

Celetukan Taufan membuat Halilintar berhenti dari status mematungnya. Dia tahu gadis yang dimaksud Taufan. Tentu saja, karena Yaya adalah Ketua Kelas sekaligus tetangga sebelah mereka sendiri. Sejak SD dia selalu sekelas dengan mereka bertiga, dan selalu menjadi juara kelas.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya!

Sudah lama Taufan dikabarkan berpacaran dengan gadis berhijab itu. Taufan, maupun Yaya sendiri, selalu menepis berita itu. Katanya mereka hanya teman. Ya, mereka berdua memang sudah akrab sejak SD. Dari bermain bersama, belajar bersama, sampai Taufan yang pernah beberapa kali membantu Yaya membuat biskuit dan membantu menjualnya segala!

 _Apaan itu?_

Serius, Halilintar sensi.

"Ah, soal itu!" Tiba-tiba Gempa tersentak ringan, seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. "Sebenarnya Hanna dan Yaya—"

"Terus, terus," Taufan memotong ucapan sang adik seenaknya, "kamu sudah nembak Hanna belum?"

Gempa menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Belum ya, kayaknya?" kata Taufan lagi. "Ah, aku tahu! Kamu mau deketin dia dulu pelan-pelan, 'kan?"

Wajah Gempa memerah samar, sementara ia mengalihkan pandang. Taufan tertawa.

"Aku bisa membantumu." Taufan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Taufan!" Gempa berkata, masih sedikit malu-malu. _"Kita masih anak seekoolah satu SMA~"_

Dih, itu anak malah nyanyi. Lagunya lagu lama pula. Pakai lagu yang lagi viral sekarang, kek.

 _"Belum tepat waktu 'tuk begitu-beegiini~"_

Ini lagi, Taufan ikut menyambung dengan gaya selangit bak penyanyi pro di atas panggung.

"Kalian ngapain?" Halilintar langsung pasang muka datar sedatar-datarnya, membuat kedua adik kembarnya terkekeh canggung.

"Ah, iya! Betul juga!" Tiba-tiba Taufan mengarahkan tatapan penuh harap kepada kakak sulungnya. "Lilin 'kan jago kalau soal beginian!"

"Hah?" Halilintar _cengo._

Namun, Gempa langsung paham maksud Taufan. Di antara mereka bertiga, memang Halilintarlah yang paling memahami soal karakter manusia, termasuk wanita. Dia tentu paham betul, bagaimana cara mendekati seorang gadis senatural mungkin.

Bagaimana bisa begitu, padahal dia ansos? Mudah saja. Segala pengetahuan yang melebihi pengetahuan manusia normal pada umumnya itu, didapatkannya dari hobi bermain _game_.

Sayangnya, Halilintar termasuk _gamer_ yang sedikit _kebablasan_. Dia banyak menggemari karakter-karakter wanita di dalam _game_ , yang menurutnya tangguh dan lebih menarik daripada cewek asli. Kalau ditegur Taufan atau Gempa soal itu, dia cuma berkata, cewek ideal untuknya minimal tidak akan menjerit-jerit saat diajak naik motor. Apalagi malah bermanja-manja sok ketakutan supaya bisa main peluk.

Halilintar paling anti dengan tipe perempuan seperti itu.

"Hm?" Alis Halilintar terangkat, menyadari Taufan dan Gempa sama-sama menatapnya. "A-Apa sih, kalian?"

Wajah Halilintar memerah sekejap, sangat tipis. Di luar muka dan sikapnya sehari-hari yang terkesan dingin, Halilintar itu sebenarnya pemalu.

"Ayolah, Lilin," kata Taufan. "Kasih nasihat dong ke Gempa. Kamu 'kan Kakak. He he he ..."

Senyum lebar Taufan dan ekspresi penuh harap Gempa, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat jiwa 'kakak pertama' Halilintar bangkit. Ia sudah hampir memutuskan untuk memberi beberapa tips yang dianggapnya berguna, ketika sebuah pemikiran lain tiba-tiba melintas.

Taufan sudah punya Yaya, walau belum terdeklarasi. Dan sekarang, Gempa juga mau menyusul. Setelah itu, dia sebagai anak sulung, malah akan jadi satu-satunya yang masih jomb— _single?_

 _NO!_

 _BIG NO!_

Apa nanti kata dunia?!

Maka, Halilintar menarik napas panjang dengan mata terpejam. Ketika sepasang iris delima itu kembali tampak, ditatapnya kedua netra keemasan milik Gempa dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya pun memegang erat bahu sang adik bungsu.

"Gem," katanya dengan nada suara dan ekspresi super serius. "Jomblo itu indah."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 **Babak Satu Setengah: Bila Nanti Saatnya T'lah Tiba, 'Ku Ingin Kau ...**

.

.

"Gempa!"

Suara lembut nan ceria itu membuat jantung Gempa nyaris tercerabut dari tempatnya. Namun, detik selanjutnya, seluruh isi dada pemuda itu dijalari kehangatan. Apalagi saat melihat senyum bidadari selayak sinar mentari.

Tuh 'kan, Gempa mendadak jadi puitis. Seperti kata orang-orang. Jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya.

"Sudah lama nunggu?" gadis itu bertanya sambil duduk di bangku taman, persis di samping Gempa.

"Belum, kok."

Gempa tersenyum. Ramah seperti biasa, tetapi kali ini wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Nah, ini dia buku yang mau kamu pinjam," kata gadis manis berambut cokelat sebahu itu.

Dikeluarkannya dua buku dari dalam tas berwarna persik yang sedari tadi disandangnya. Satu tipis, satu lagi agak tebal. Gempa segera menerimanya dengan suka-cita.

"Wah, makasih, Hanna! Aku sangat tertolong!"

Hanna tertawa kecil. "Sama-sama. Semoga tugas bahasamu dapat nilai sempurna, deh."

Gempa terkekeh pelan, sebelum mengaminkan dengan tulus.

"Di sini udaranya segar, ya!" kata Hanna kemudian sembari meregangkan badan sedikit. "Aku selalu suka bersantai-santai di taman ini. Apalagi di hari libur seperti ini. Walaupun cuma duduk, nggak ngapa-ngapain. He he he ..."

Gempa tersenyum. Ia sudah memasukkan kedua buku pinjaman tadi ke dalam tas ranselnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hanna, diam-diam ia juga telah mengambil sesuatu yang lain dari dalam tas hitam miliknya itu.

Benda mungil, tersimpan di sebuah kotak kecil, dan telah dibungkusnya dengan cantik. Benda itu sudah berada di tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi di balik punggung, siap untuk berpindah tangan. Masalahnya, Gempa tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyerahkan benda itu tanpa terlihat aneh atau canggung.

"Gem? Ada apa?"

Pemuda beriris keemasan itu tersentak saat mendapati Hanna tiba-tiba sudah memandanginya penuh tanya.

"E-Eh? Nggak ada apa-apa, kok." Gempa tertawa kecil, memang terdengar kaku dan sangat canggung. "Memangnya kamu pikir ada apa?"

Hanna menatap Gempa dalam-dalam. "Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya? Apa, apa?"

Pertanyaan itu bukan bernada curiga, lebih terasa penasaran dan antusias. Tatapan Gempa tak bisa lepas dari sepasang iris cokelat madu yang berbinar-binar itu.

 _Sudah nggak bisa mundur lagi, ya?_

Begitu pikir Gempa. Ia pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, lantas menghembuskannya perlahan. Dikeluarkannya bingkisan cantik yang masih setia tergenggam di balik punggung.

Kedua mata Hanna melebar seketika.

"Cantiknyaaa!" dia berseru. "Kado buat siapa?"

"Mmm ..." Gempa menggaruk pipinya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas. "Begini, Hanna. Ini ..."

Kado mungil itu disodorkan ke hadapan Hanna. Sang gadis manis mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

"Untukku?" Hanna bertanya tak yakin.

Gempa mengangguk cepat-cepat. Agak was-was ketika Hanna tak juga menerima pemberiannya.

"Tapi ... ini kado dalam rangka apa, ya?" gadis itu bertanya lagi. "Ulang tahunku 'kan masih lama."

Gempa kembali menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya ... kalau dibilang 'kado' kurang tepat, sih," dia memulai. "Aku ... ingin memberikan hadiah saja padamu. Walau ini memang bukan hari ulang tahunmu."

Gempa tertawa kecil. Dadanya sedari tadi berdegup kencang, tapi kata-kata yang telah disusunnya semalaman, ternyata bisa terucap dengan lancar. Itu cukup melegakan. Ketegangannya pun perlahan mencair.

"Nggak apa-apa, 'kan?" Gempa melanjutkan, karena Hanna masih belum juga menerima hadiah darinya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis manis itu, ia terus saja diam sambil memandangi Gempa. Sorot mata yang bening dan lurus. Yang selalu bisa membuat Gempa merasa tenang setiap kali bersitatap dengannya, alih-alih salah tingkah.

Sejurus kemudian, Hanna tiba-tiba tersenyum. Hangat seperti biasa. Dan akhirnya, ia mengambil bingkisan kecil itu dari tangan Gempa.

"Terima kasih," katanya riang. "Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

"Eh? Di sini?"

Hanna mengangguk. Gempa hanya melihat saja ketika Hanna mulai membuka bungkusan kertas kado dengan hati-hati. Sedikit was-was, apakah Hanna akan menyukai hadiahnya atau tidak.

"Apa ya ini?" kata Hanna.

Dia baru saja mendapati sebuah kotak kecil dari kertas tebal yang sepertinya buatan tangan. Dibukanya kotak itu, dan matanya membulat.

"Waaah ... cantik sekaliii ..."

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Hanna mengambil dari dalam kotak mungil itu, sebuah jepit rambut _stainless steel,_ dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga mawar merah muda. Langsung dipakainya aksesoris rambut itu.

"Kamu menyukainya?" tanya Gempa, lega karena sudah bisa menebak jawabannya dari raut wajah gembira Hanna.

Benar saja, gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Kamu sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Iya, ya?" Hanna tertawa kecil. "Terus? Dalam rangka apa ini?"

Gempa tersentak samar, lantas tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku ...," ucapannya terputus. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Apa?"

"Anu ... Itu ..."

Kata-kata Gempa macet lagi. Sementara Hanna menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepala sejenak.

"Jangan bikin penasaran, dong," kata gadis itu. "Apa, sih? Kayak bukan Gempa saja."

Gempa tertegun. Satu, dua, tiga detik. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum lembutnya yang biasa.

Hanna benar. Kenapa harus bingung? Cukup menjadi diri sendiri saja, 'kan? Lalu katakan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Persis seperti yang disarankan Taufan semalam.

"Hanna," Gempa memulai, "kamu mau—"

"Iya!"

"Eh?"

Gempa bengong. Otaknya yang malang masih belum sanggup mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Iya!" Hanna mengulangi ucapannya sambil tersenyum cerah. "Aku mau!"

"T-T-Tapi ... aku belum bilang—"

"Nggak perlu." Ucapan Gempa yang sedikit terbata, kembali dipotong oleh Hanna. "Aku sudah mengerti, kok."

Gempa bengong lagi. Dia berpikir apakah dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. Atau barangkali dia sudah pingsan karena terlalu tegang, dan sekarang sedang bermimpi.

Pemuda itupun mencubit lengannya sendiri dan langsung mengaduh.

"Kamu ngapain?" Tawa Hanna berdenting di udara taman yang sejuk.

Gempa yang sudah yakin ini kenyataan, kembali menatap Hanna. Sorot matanya penuh haru.

"Beneran?" dia bertanya.

Hanna tertawa sekali lagi, lalu mengangguk.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Gempa sekali lagi.

"Iya!" Hanna balas menatap Gempa dengan matanya yang bening. "Kamu mau traktir aku bakso, 'kan?"

Hening.

Pikiran Gempa masih _loading_ sampai detik demi detik lewat. Otak Gempa hari ini agaknya dipaksa bekerja terlalu keras.

"Hah?" akhirnya cuma satu suku kata itu yang sanggup terucap.

"Sebenarnya nggak perlu sampai traktir begitu kalau mau berterima kasih atas pinjaman bukunya," Hanna berceloteh riang. "Tapi aku seneng banget sih, kalau ditraktir."

Hanna berdiri. Gempa masih bengong.

"Kamu tahu aja sih, aku suka banget makan baksonya abang-abang yang jualan di sini." Hanna menarik tangan Gempa supaya ikut berdiri. "Baksonya enak, lho! Gempa sudah pernah coba belum? Ayo, ayo!"

Hanna berlalu mendahului Gempa, setengah berlari. Gempa yang nyawanya terasa masih setengah, melihat tempat yang dituju Hanna. Beberapa belas meter dari tempat mereka, memang ada gerobak penjual bakso yang mangkal di bawah pohon rindang.

"Gempa, ayo cepat!"

Pemuda itu tersentak ketika Hanna tiba-tiba berseru memanggil. Dilihatnya gadis itu berhenti sejenak, lantas melambai ke arahnya. Baru kemudian melanjutkan langkah ke arah abang tukang bakso favoritnya itu.

Gempa menghela napas panjang. Pada akhirnya ia tersenyum juga, teringat senyum manis Hanna beberapa detik sebelumnya.

 _Ya, sudahlah. Sepertinya masih ada uang di dompetku._

Begitu pikir Gempa, sementara ia menyusul Hanna. Kemudian terpikir, Hanna yang punya nafsu makan besar walau tubuhnya kecil. Sepertinya satu mangkok bakso tidak akan cukup untuknya.

 _Mudah-mudahan uangku cukup._

Di tengah pikirannya yang berkecamuk, pemuda itu tidak tahu, di depan sana Hanna masih tersenyum. Sambil menyentuh sekilas jepit rambut pemberian Gempa yang kini menghias rambutnya, gadis itu tertawa kecil dengan pipi merona.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 **Babak Dua: Andaikan Aku Memang Hitam, Tak Sehitam Jelaga**

.

.

"Gempa jadi kayak orang bodoh."

"Gempa sedang jatuh cinta, Lilin."

"Kalau jatuh cinta bikin orang jadi bodoh, mendingan nggak usah jatuh cinta untuk selamanya."

Taufan memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan prihatin. Keduanya sedang duduk-duduk saja di ruang keluarga, berseberangan sofa. Taufan sedang asyik membaca komik sambil minum susu kotak berperisa apel hijau melalui sedotan. Halilintar sedang sibuk bermain _game_ di perangkat _game_ portabel miliknya.

"Ngapain ngeliatin aku kayak gitu?" tanya Halilintar tiba-tiba.

Padahal tatapannya masih fokus kepada layar permainan. Terkadang Taufan berpikir, jangan-jangan kakaknya punya mata ketiga atau semacamnya.

"Kasihan aja, sih." Taufan nyengir lebar. "Kamu nggak bisa ikut ngerasain kebahagiaan Gempa."

"Apa katamu?" Akhirnya Halilintar mengalihkan pandang dari layar. "Kalau Gempa bahagia, aku juga bahagia, kok."

"Oh?"

"Cuma aneh aja, ngeliat dia suka senyum-senyum sendiri, ketawa-ketawa sendiri, nggak inget tempat dan waktu. Kalau dikira otaknya ikut miring kayak kamu, gimana?"

Taufan tertawa. Heran ini anak, diledek terang-terangan, masih saja bisa tertawa. Sepertinya baut di kepalanya memang ada yang hilang.

"Serius," katanya. "Aku kasihan sama kamu, Lilin— _aduh!"_

Taufan dijitak.

"Apa? Mau laporin aku ke komnas mana lagi?" Halilintar berkata galak saat Taufan memberinya tatapan berkaca-kaca. "Terserah. Bodo' amat, Fan."

Taufan langsung cemberut.

"Aku 'kan cuma bercanda," gumamnya tak jelas. Cuma sedetik, wajahnya sudah kembali cerah. "Tapi, pokoknya, aku senang. Gempa kelihatan bahagia."

Halilintar tidak menyahut. Dia sama dengan Taufan, bahagia kalau adik mereka bahagia. Tapi, dia masih belum tenang. Apalagi, pemuda itu masih belum tahu 'Hanna' gadis seperti apa.

"Lin," teguran tiba-tiba Taufan membuat Halilintar tersentak. "Mukamu kayak yang lagi merencanakan kejahatan."

Halilintar mendelik. Taufan sudah mengantisipasi kalau-kalau akan kena jitak lagi. Tapi ternyata, Halilintar hanya bangkit, lantas mengacak-acak rambut adik pertamanya. Setelah itu, pergi begitu saja.

 _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu._

Demikianlah, satu niat terpatri di dalam hati sang pecinta warna hitam.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 **Babak Dua Lebih Sedikit:** **'J** **omblo Itu I** **ndah'**

.

.

Entah kenapa, Halilintar tidak percaya pada gadis bernama 'Hanna' ini.

Bukan. Dia bukan iri dengan adiknya sendiri yang sudah menemukan pasangan. Atau kesal karena sekarang cuma dirinya yang masih sendiri. Baiklah, mungkin memang ada _sedikit_ perasaan seperti itu.

Ulang, cuma sedikit.

Pokoknya, Halilintar—sebagai kakak yang baik—sudah bertekad akan melindungi adik-adiknya. Untuk tujuan itulah, hari ini dia memata-matai—ah, maaf, _mengawasi_ ketika Gempa pergi bersama Hanna.

Mereka ternyata menonton film berdua di bioskop terdekat. Halilintar ikut masuk ke tempat yang sama, dan untungnya berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk yang strategis. Letaknya di belakang dua sejoli itu, hanya berjarak dua deret.

Walau ada sialnya juga. Ternyata film yang dipilih Gempa dan gadis itu adalah film horor lokal yang Halilintar tahu sedang menjadi _trending topic_ di internet. Memang seramnya luar biasa. Halilintar jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada tugas mulianya.

Bukannya Halilintar takut nonton film horor atau semacamnya. Dia cuma pemuda baik yang tidak suka kaget.

Kemudian, target penyelidikan berpindah lokasi. Keduanya makan siang di sebuah restoran kecil yang cukup ramai. Mungkin karena sedang masa liburan panjang akhir tahun. Lagi-lagi Halilintar beruntung, dia mendapatkan tempat strategis di pojokan yang tak diperhatikan orang.

Dan ternyata, tempat itu menjual makanan pedas berlevel-level yang juga sedang ngetren. Halilintar dengan _pede_ nya mencoba level tertinggi.

Pedasnya luar biasa!

Tapi yang namanya Halilintar memang penggemar berat—dan tahan—makanan pedas. Dia makan dengan gembira walau lidah serasa terbakar. Sensasi itu sangat menantang! Akibatnya, dia kembali salah fokus, dan hampir saja kehilangan jejak Gempa dan Hanna yang tahu-tahu sudah selesai makan dan hendak membayar di kasir.

Berikutnya, mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Kekanak-kanakan, tapi Halilintar harus mengakui bahwa itu romantis.

 _Sial. Ternyata Gempa memang penakluk wanita alami._

Pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja, membuat Halilintar ingin menampar diri sendiri. Dia hanya bisa melihat saja dari jauh, saat Gempa dan Hanna mencoba macam-macam wahana yang menantang adrenalin.

 _Kenapa pasangan muda-mudi yang kelihatannya lemah lembut begitu malah suka menguji nyali, sih?!_

Bukannya Halilintar takut naik _jet_ _coaster_ atau sejenisnya. Dia cuma tidak suka saja. Kalau _ngebut_ naik motor sendiri, dia lebih dari berani.

Nah, nah. Sekarang kedua target malah menuju satu wahana yang paling dihindari oleh seorang Halilintar seumur hidupnya.

Rumah hantu!

Halilintar tahu, semua 'hantu' yang ada di dalam tempat sialan itu adalah palsu. Hati dan pikirannya paham betul soal itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat, 'kan? Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Halilintar tidak suka kaget.

Maka dari itu, dia menunggu dengan setia di dekat pintu keluar rumah hantu. Tentunya di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Seorang petugas kebersihan menatapnya dengan curiga ketika hendak mengosongkan tempat sampah, yang kebetulan ada di dekat Halilintar. Mungkin dia heran melihat seorang pemuda berjaket hitam-merah bertopi senada, berdiri bersandar ke pohon sambil terus-menerus menatap pintu keluar salah satu wahana.

Bukan cuma heran, barangkali petugas kebersihan itu curiga. Halilintar sadar dirinya _memang_ mencurigakan. Karena itulah, ia melihat jam tangan, pura-pura sedang menunggu seseorang.

Sepertinya itu berhasil mengelabuhi sang petugas kebersihan yang masih muda itu. Dia akhirnya pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa, sehingga Halilintar bisa menghela napas lega.

 _Sebentar. Kenapa rasanya seperti benar-benar sedang berbuat kriminal begini?_

Halilintar menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. Diusirnya pemikiran tidak penting itu dengan satu keyakinan. Dia di sini demi Gempa. Demi memastikan adik bungsunya akan 'baik-baik saja' bersama gadis bernama Hanna itu.

Omong-omong soal _lovey-dovey couple_ yang satu itu, sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat sejenak di kursi taman dekat sebuah kolam teratai. Tak terlalu jauh dari wahana rumah hantu. Dari persembunyian, Halilintar melihat keduanya makan es krim _cone_ sambil berbincang-bincang, sesekali diselingi tawa.

Manis sekali.

Serius, Halilintar sensi.

Dua rius, malah.

Lebih-lebih saat sehelai daun pohon yang menaungi mereka mendadak gugur dan jatuh tepat di rambut Hanna. Gempa membantu menyingkirkannya, dan gadis manis itu tampak malu-malu.

Rahang Halilintar bergemeretak. Baru kemarin dia menemui situasi yang mirip di _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya. Bedanya, yang dialami Gempa adalah situasi romantis sungguhan. Asli! Bukan dunia buatan di dalam _game._

Tiba-tiba Halilintar merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu timbul perasaan kesal, kenapa dirinya tak seberuntung Gempa. Tanpa sadar, dia yang sedang setengah berlutut di balik pohon, meraih benda terdekat dari pijakannya. Emosi menguasai otaknya, menyuruh lengannya yang kuat itu untuk melemparkan benda tadi ke arah pasangan _lovey-dovey_ yang membuat hatinya jengkel.

Halilintar tersentak setelahnya, tapi terlambat. Benda apa pun yang terambil oleh tangannya tadi sudah telanjur dilemparkan. Dan lemparan Halilintar sangat akurat, tepat menyasar kepala si gadis manis yang disukai adiknya!

Sementara itu, Gempa dan Hanna sudah bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. Masih berniat untuk mencoba wahana lain. Namun, Gempa tiba-tiba merasakan bahaya. Tanpa melihat, hanya mengandalkan naluri, ia menempatkan diri di arah 'bahaya' yang datang tadi, melindungi Hanna. Samar-samar dilihatnya sesuatu memelesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _TAP!_

Tangan Gempa bergetar sedikit, tetapi ia berhasil menangkap benda misterius tadi. Ternyata potongan batu bata berukuran sedang, hampir sekepalan tangan. Sepasang netra keemasan Gempa berkilat, ada kemarahan di sana. Sementara, tangannya langsung menggenggam kuat batu bata itu sampai remuk seperti butiran pasir. Lantas dibiarkannya terbawa angin.

"Gempa?" Suara Hanna menyentak kesadaran Gempa kembali. "Ada apa?"

Gempa tersenyum, lega karena Hanna tampaknya tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Nggak ada apa-apa, kok."

Hanna memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kita jadi cobain Kora-Kora?"

"Jadi, dong."

"Ayo, ayo, cepat!"

Gempa masih sempat menatap tajam ke arah sebatang pohon besar, sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Hanna. Di balik pohon itulah, Halilintar bersembunyi setengah berlutut sambil menunduk. Ia memperkirakan sampai kedua targetnya benar-benar sudah pergi, baru kemudian menghela napas.

 _Apa yang kulakukan?!_

Sambil menghardik dirinya di dalam hati, dia menampar pipinya sendiri dua kali, dari kanan dan kiri. Setelah lebih tenang, barulah Halilintar memandang berkeliling, dan sekali lagi menarik napas lega.

"Aman."

Halilintar tersentak. Bukan dia yang barusan mengucapkan kata itu, melainkan seseorang yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Berbadan kecil, mengenakan celana jins panjang, berpakaian kuning dan biru terang, ditambah topi rajut berwarna senada.

"Kaupikir begitu?" dia berkata lagi sembari berkacak pinggang.

Sepasang netra safir menatap Halilintar teramat tajam dari balik kacamata bundar. Mirip mata Taufan, pikir pemuda itu, kecuali sorotnya yang kini tampak menyeramkan. Taufan mana pernah punya sorot mata seperti ini. Seperti gadis mungil oriental berambut hitam berkucir dua ini.

Ya. Tentu saja Halilintar mengenalnya. Dia adalah kawan sekolahnya saat SD, walaupun tidak satu sekolah lagi saat SMP dan SMA. Dia juga teman baik Yaya, yang sampai sekarang terkadang masih berkunjung ke rumah Yaya yang tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

"Ah Meng—"

"Ah Meng nama lelaki! Nama saya Ying!" Ucapan Halilintar dipotong dengan galak. "Lagipula, siapa sih Ah Meng? Kenapa kamu selalu salah panggil dengan nama itu? Temanmu? Apa setiap orang berdarah Tiongkok selalu kamu panggil begitu? Kamu benar-benar punya masalah memori yang serius, _ma?"_

Halilintar pusing.

Satu hal yang diingatnya dari gadis ini, bicaranya cepat sekali. Lebih cepat daripada senapan mesin otomatis.

"Daripada itu," Ying melanjutkan. "Apa maksudmu mengganggu kencan adikmu sendiri, Halilintar? Itu tadi Gempa dan Hanna, 'kan? Dan yang kamu lakukan tadi itu bahaya sekali! Bagaimana kalau ada yang terluka?! Untungnya Gempa sangat sigap. Dia keren sekali!"

Terucap dalam satu helaan napas, sampai Halilintar nyaris kesulitan mencernanya. Gadis ini ternyata juga 'terpesona' dengan Gempa, ya? Tapi bukan dalam artian seperti itu sih, Halilintar tahu, sekedar kekaguman biasa dari kaum hawa pada umumnya.

Gempa ternyata memang populer di kalangan wanita.

Eh, tunggu! Ying bilang apa tadi?

"Kamu kenal Hanna?" Halilintar bertanya sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Tentu saja!" Ying masih berkacak pinggang. "Dia teman sekelas saya di sekolah—"

"HEI! KAMU!"

Kalimat Ying terpotong. Dari kejauhan, tampaklah seorang pria muda berlari ke arah Halilintar dan Ying. Dari ekspresinya, dia terlihat tidak senang. Halilintar mengerutkan kening.

Petugas kebersihan itu!

"Kamu!" Pria itu langsung menuding Halilintar begitu tiba di dekatnya. "Saya melihat kamu merusak batu bata pembatas taman kecil ini, lalu melemparkannya ke pengunjung lain!"

Halilintar tersentak. Dia refleks melirik ke samping pohon tempatnya bersembunyi tadi. Potongan-potongan batu bata tersusun rapi sepanjang taman kecil di sana, dan salah satunya sudah tercabut paksa. Awas sekali mata petugas kebersihan ini! Dia tadi melihat dari mana?!

"Saya sedang membersihkan lantai dua wahana menara tepat di seberang tempat ini. Jadi, saya bisa melihat semuanya dengan cukup jelas. Mengakulah!" Halilintar mati kutu. "Selain itu, dilarang menginjak rumput!"

Halilintar baru sadar, sejak tadi dia memang sudah menginjak-injak rumput tak berdosa di taman kecil itu.

"Kamu, ikut saya ke pos keamanan!" Pria itu berkata tegas, membuat Halilintar tersentak. Baru kemudian memandang ke arah Ying. "Kamu juga temannya?"

Ying ikut tersentak. "Eh?"

Halilintar tak sempat berpikir panjang. Tahu-tahu saja, tangannya sudah meraih tangan mungil Ying, lantas menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Lari!" seru Halilintar.

"Eh, tunggu—"

Halilintar tidak mau menunggu. Dia sudah menarik Ying berlari pergi. Dia cukup percaya diri, larinya cepat. Dan hanya bisa berharap Ying sanggup mengikuti kecepatannya. Kalaupun tidak, ia akan berusaha sebisanya supaya mereka tidak tertangkap. Melewati tempat-tempat dengan banyak benda menghalangi pandangan. Lari, terus lari. Halilintar sempat melihat ke belakang. Untungnya, petugas kebersihan itu bukan tipe yang bisa berlari cepat dan sigap seperti dirinya.

Dalam beberapa menit, sang petugas kebersihan sudah kehilangan jejak. Halilintar dan Ying membaur di kerumunan menuju tempat parkir. Dua menit lagi terlewati, dan keduanya sudah sampai di samping motor gede berwarna hitam milik Halilintar yang terparkir rapi di sana.

"Kamu gila, _wo!"_ Ying memprotes, masih sedikit terengah.

Halilintar mendengkus, agak sinis. Tapi diam-diam ia salut, ternyata Ying bisa mengikuti langkah kakinya yang jelas lebih lebar. Sepertinya, gadis mungil itu juga pelari yang hebat. Lihat saja napasnya, tidak terlalu berantakan. Sangat teratur, malah. Dan bisa kembali tenang dengan mudah. Seperti orang yang sudah biasa berlari cepat.

"Untung saya anggota klub atletik!" Ying memuaskan rasa penasaran Halilintar tanpa diminta. "Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang!"

Ying kembali menatap tajam sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kamu kelewatan!"

Ujung jari telunjuk kanan Ying menuding lurus-lurus tepat ke depan hidung Halilintar. Yang dituding langsung tersulut emosi.

 _Cewek ini tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi bicara seenaknya!_

Begitu pikir Halilintar. Namun, sebelum ada kata terucap, matanya terpenjara di dalam sepasang safir yang menatap lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya. Halilintar kehilangan kata-kata. Saat akal sehatnya kembali, pemuda itu hanya menghela napas. Lantas diambilnya sebuah helm berwarna biru tua yang langsung diberikannya kepada Ying.

"Aku bawa dua helm," katanya dengan nada tak mau dibantah yang menjengkelkan.

"Kamu mengabaikan kata-kata saya?!" protes Ying jengkel. "Saya nggak peduli kamu saudara kembar Taufan dan Gempa! Tabiat kamu itu benar-benar buruk!"

Halilintar memutar mata. "Terserah. Tapi kalau nggak cepat pergi, nanti petugas kebersihan itu berhasil menemukan kita. Panjang urusannya."

"Kan kamu sendiri yang salah!"

Halilintar terdiam.

 _"Apa?!"_ Ying berkata ketus.

"Ya udah. Kalau nggak mau ikut, siniin helm-nya."

"Siapa bilang saya nggak mau ikut—"

Ucapan Ying terputus. Kali ini dia yang mendadak terdiam, membuat kening Halilintar berkerut heran. Semakin heran ia saat melihat pipi gadis itu merona samar.

"Jadi kamu ikut?" tanya Halilintar memastikan.

Ying mengangguk. Dia lalu menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak datang sendirian ke taman bermain itu. Dimintanya Halilintar menunggu sebentar, sementara ia memberi kabar lewat telepon kepada kawan-kawannya.

"Sori, saya duluan, ya! Tadi ketemu teman dan dia ngajak pulang bareng ... Oh, ya ... Kalau soal Hanna dan Gempa, tadi saya lihat mereka pergi ke wahana Kora-Kora ... Ya, ya ... Oke, selanjutnya saya serahkan pada kalian ... _Bye."_

Halilintar sudah mengenakan helm dan bersiap di atas motor gede berwarna hitam miliknya. Semua rentetan kata-kata berkecepatan tinggi dari Ying yang sedang menelepon, dapat didengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kalian juga sedang mengikuti Gempa?" Halilintar berkata tanpa basa-basi ketika Ying selesai menelepon dan segera menghampirinya.

"Tepatnya mengikuti Hanna. Dan kehilangan jejak," sahut Ying sambil menerima helm yang diulurkan Halilintar. "Kami penasaran karena Hanna nggak mau cerita banyak soal cowoknya. Ternyata orang yang saya kenal baik! Kalau Gempa sih, saya bisa tenang membiarkan Hanna bersamanya. Dia sangat bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga dan melindungi Hanna."

Ying tersenyum sampai matanya tertutup sempurna. Dalam detik-detik singkat itu, Halilintar merasa seolah Ying telah membekukan waktunya. Pemuda itu masih mengingat sosok Ying dari masa kanak-kanaknya. Ying yang dulu pemalu, yang bahkan tidak berani bicara bertatap muka dengan orang selain keluarga dan kawan akrab. Yang kurang percaya diri karena bertubuh kecil dan memang paling muda di antara teman-teman sekelasnya lantaran lompat kelas.

Sejak kapan Ying berubah? Sejak kapan dia menjadi gadis pemberani? Sejak kapan dia menjadi cerewet dan begitu percaya diri? Ah, ya ... dulu larinya juga lebih cepat daripada anak-anak lain, kecuali Halilintar. Tapi sekarang sepertinya dia sudah bertambah cepat lagi.

Dan bertambah cantik.

Halilintar tersentak. Pipinya menghangat tanpa dikehendaki, membuatnya mengutuki diri sendiri, sekaligus bersyukur karena sudah mengenakan helm.

Cepat-cepat diturunkannya kaca helmnya, sambil bicara dengan penuh wibawa ala Halilintar, "Sudah, ayo cepat naik! Kamu nggak takut naik motor, 'kan?"

Ying merengut sebal, lantas segera memakai helm yang sedikit kebesaran.

"Saya suka naik motor!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Halilintar sudah membawa Ying memelesat di jalanan beraspal Pulau Rintis.

"Sayang sekali, ya!" Ying harus berteriak di telinga Halilintar yang tertutup helm supaya suaranya terdengar. "Jalanan di mana-mana macet karena sedang musim liburan! Kalau nggak, 'kan kita bisa ngebut! Kamu berani ngebut, 'kan? Pasti berani, 'kan?"

Halilintar tidak menanggapi, tetapi bibirnya mengulas senyum samar di balik helm hitam-merah kesayangannya. Sama samarnya—walaupun yang bersangkutan pasti akan mati-matian menyangkal—dia mulai ragu apakah setelah ini dirinya masih bisa mengucapkan kalimat khasnya itu.

 _'Jomblo itu indah.'_

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 **Babak Tiga: Ingatkah Engkau Kepada Angin Yang Berembus Mesra**

.

.

"Fan ... kenapa kakak kita jadi kayak orang bodoh? Kadang senyum-senyum sendiri. Kadang ketawa-ketawa sendiri."

 _"Uph—!_ Ha ha ha ... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ..."

Gempa menatap datar kakak keduanya yang mendadak tertawa kesetanan.

"Fan!" Gempa berseru, setengah kesal, setengah khawatir kalau-kalau Taufan kena sawan. "Ditanya malah ketawa!"

Taufan menuntaskan tawanya dengan susah-payah. "Ha ha ha ... Kamu ... habisnyaaa ... Ha ha ha ... Lilin juga mengatakan hal yang sama tentangmu. Kok bisa pas, sih?"

Taufan tertawa lagi. Wajah Gempa memerah samar.

"A-Aku?" gagapnya. "M-Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kasmaran, 'kan?" Taufan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Sama gadis manis yang namanya Hanna itu?"

Gempa menundukkan kepala, semakin merona.

"Kita 'kan nggak lagi ngomongin soal aku!" protesnya kemudian sambil menegakkan kepala.

"Iya, iyaaa." Taufan tersenyum saja saat sepasang iris keemasan itu menentangnya. "Tapi, masalahnya, adikku sayang ... penyebab Lilin jadi kayak orang bodoh itu sama denganmu."

"Hah?"

Senyum Taufan bertambah lebar. Dia selalu merasakan kesenangan tersendiri saat mengetahui sesuatu yang salah satu atau kedua saudaranya tidak tahu.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Taufan kemudian. "Bukan hal yang buruk, kok. Bagus banget, malahan."

Gempa terdiam. Matanya terus menatap Taufan dalam-dalam. Lantas sepasang netra keemasan itu mulai melebar.

"HEEEEEEE?!"

Taufan tertawa kecil saat Gempa mendadak histeris.

"Serius?!" tanya Gempa. "Maksudmu ... _Halilintar kita?_ Jatuh cinta?"

Taufan mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

"Sama cewek?"

Gempa tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh, tapi tetap saja ditanyakannya.

"Iya, lah!" Taufan tertawa lagi. "Masa' sama biskuit?"

Lagi-lagi Gempa melemparkan tatapan datar kepada kakaknya, kali ini sedikit mencela. Mentang-mentang punya pacar yang hobinya bikin biskuit, apa-apa disangkutpautkan dengan biskuit.

"Kamu juga kenal, kok," tambah Taufan, menarik perhatian adiknya.

"Heee ..." Gempa jadi kepo sekarang. "Siapa memangnya?"

"Masih teman kita juga," sahut Taufan, "waktu SD."

"Mimi?" Mata Gempa sedikit menerawang, mengingat-ingat. "Atau ... Siti Zubaidah?"

Kening Taufan langsung berkerut.

"Itu siapa, Gem?"

"Teman-teman SD kita yang kayaknya ditaksir Halilintar dulu, 'kan?"

"Heh? Kamu ngarang! Mana pernah Lilin naksir cewek? Zaman masih SD, pula!"

"Namanya juga cinta monyet."

Taufan terdiam. Gempa terdiam.

"Kok aku sama sekali nggak tahuuuuu?" Taufan langsung heboh. "Lilin pas kecil ternyata lebih normal daripada sekarang! Aku terharuuu!"

"Fan ... nanti kena jitak lagi, lho." Gempa memutar bola matanya. "Terus ... kalau bukan mereka, siapa dong?"

Taufan kembali fokus kepada pembicaraan semula. Ditatapnya Gempa lekat-lekat. Biar dramatis, gitu.

"Dia sahabat karib Yaya," katanya lambat-lambat. "Gadis berkucir dua dan berkacamata yang setahun lebih muda karena lompat kelas. Tahu, 'kan?"

Gempa mengerjapkan mata dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ying?"

"Tepat."

"Heee ..." Gempa bengong satu-dua detik, mungkin bingung harus berkomentar apa. "Oh! Berarti Halilintar ternyata memperhatikan juga waktu Ying lagi main ke rumah Yaya? Padahal kukira dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri."

Dunia _game._

"Mana ada!" Taufan tertawa geli. "Dia kebetulan aja ketemu Ying beberapa hari yang lalu. Terus kaget, ternyata Ying sudah menjelma menjadi bidadari yang manis."

Wajah takjub Gempa saat ini cukup lucu untuk membuat orang tertawa.

"Bagus deh, kalau begitu." Gempa tersenyum, sebelum tiba-tiba tersentak ringan. "Eh, bentar. Kamu tahu dari mana? Kayaknya nggak mungkin Halilintar sendiri yang cerita, deh."

Tatapan penuh tanya sang adik membuat Taufan mengulum senyum misterius.

"Ada, deeeh."

Gempa memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Aaah ... Tapi kayaknya aku harus puasa dulu dari masakan Lilin yang lezat tiada duanya." Mendadak Taufan pasang muka cemberut. "Terakhir kali dia mau bikin sayur asem, masa' bisa keliru masukin asemnya jadi gula merah? Jauh banget, 'kan, bedanya—"

"AH!"

Barusan itu Gempa yang berseru sambil bangkit tiba-tiba dari duduknya. Jantung Taufan sampai serasa melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Apaan sih, Gem?" protes Taufan sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Aku lupa!" kata Gempa. "Aku tadi memang mau gantiin Halilintar masak, sebelum dia bikin yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kan sayang bahan makanannya kalau jadi sesuatu yang nggak bisa dimakan. Mubazir."

Ide bagus. Masakan Gempa mungkin tak seenak masakan Halilintar, tapi Taufan masih lebih suka makan masakan adiknya daripada masakannya sendiri.

"Ya udah," pamit Gempa, "aku ke dapur dulu."

Baru selangkah Gempa beranjak, bel pintu depan berbunyi.

"Bukain dong, Gem," pinta Taufan yang sudah kembali bermalas-malasan. "Aku mau nonton TV, nih."

Gempa adik yang baik. Jadi dia pergi membukakan pintu tanpa protes. Yang muncul dari baliknya ternyata wajah ramah tetangga sebelah mereka.

"Eh, Yaya," sambut Gempa ramah. "Cari Taufan?"

"Iya, sih." Sosok gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu balas tersenyum ramah, plus sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Tapi aku juga mau mengantarkan ini."

Yaya menyodorkan rantang aluminium dua susun kepada Gempa yang diterima dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Nasi goreng _special_ buatan ibuku." Yaya menjelaskan. "Soalnya ... belakangan ini Taufan sering mengeluh soal makanan. Katanya Halilintar lagi nggak bisa fokus masak? Aku juga kurang paham apa maksudnya."

Gempa tertawa pelan, sedikit canggung. _Apalah Taufan ini, malah mengeluh ke tetangga._ Begitu pikirnya.

"Terima kasih, Yaya."

"Sama-sama, Gempa."

"Oh ya, sebentar. Kupanggilkan Taufan—"

Baru saja Gempa hendak berbalik kembali ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba Taufan sudah muncul dari belakangnya. Dan, tentu saja, langsung heboh.

"Waaa ... kamu bawain makanan buat aku, Ya?" Taufan tersenyum lebar sambil mendekat ke pintu. "Terima kasih!"

"Iya, Taufan. Sama-sama." Yaya menjeda sejenak. "Omong-omong, aku juga sekalian mau minta tolong, nih."

"Hm?" Alis Taufan terangkat. "Minta tolong apa?"

"Aku mau bikin biskuit buat semuanya!" Yaya tersenyum manis. "Bantuin, ya!"

Taufan tersentak sedikit, tapi akhirnya tetap tersenyum. Sedangkan muka Gempa sudah memucat sejak mendengar kata 'biskuit' dari mulut gadis anggun di hadapannya.

Biskuit Yaya yang legendaris sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Yang selalu sukses membuat orang—bahkan kucing—pingsan setelah memakannya. Gempa berharap Taufan akan menolak secara halus. Kalau bisa, membujuk Yaya agar batal membuat biskuit. Tapi ...

"Mau ya, bantuin aku? Ya, Fan? Ya, ya, ya?"

Tatapan maut _kitty eyes_ dari sepasang iris cokelat madu Yaya itu mana bisa dilawan? Apalagi oleh seorang Taufan.

"Oke, kubantu, deh. Sekarang?"

 _Tuh, 'kan?_

Gempa langsung memutar bola matanya. Dalam sekejap, Taufan dan Yaya sudah membuat janji untuk membuat biskuit-biskuit cantik itu di rumah Yaya satu jam kemudian. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Yaya pergi dengan riang gembira, katanya hendak membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat biskuit. Pada akhirnya Gempa cuma bisa menghela napas.

"Fan, aku mau taruh nasi gorengnya dulu di dapur."

Gempa dikacangin.

Saat itu, Taufan masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang setengah terbuka. Wajahnya penuh senyum, tetapi bukan senyum lebar atau jahil seperti yang biasa ditunjukkannya nyaris setiap saat. Senyum yang ini lebih lembut dan hangat. Taufan sendiri masih terus menatap kepergian Yaya. Sementara, tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar mengelus-elus kusen pintu yang disandarinya.

 _Kalau sudah seperti ini, Taufan juga kayak orang bodoh._

Sambil berpikir begitu, Gempa geleng-geleng kepala. Namun, kemudian, di bibirnya terulas sebuah senyum.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 **Babak Tambahan: Bersedia**

.

.

"Ternyata Halilintar orangnya menyenangkan juga."

"Hm? Kamu berpikir begitu cuma karena satu kali diboncengkan naik motor?"

"Dan ditraktir."

"Ya, ya. Ditraktir makan di Burgeriak. Kamu sudah tiga kali menyebut soal itu."

"Yaya, dia masih ingat aku suka burger di tempat itu!"

"Aku juga ingat. Taufan dan Gempa pasti juga ingat, kok."

"Ish! Kamu ini!"

Taufan terjebak di ambang pintu dapur Yaya yang terhubung langsung ke ruang makan. Ying sedang bertamu dan malah mengobrol dengan Yaya di situ.

Sadar sudah 'menguping' terlalu banyak, Taufan undur diri perlahan. Sayang sekali, Yaya telanjur memergokinya.

"Taufan?" gadis berhijab itu menegur. "Mau ke mana?"

Ying ikut menoleh dan melihat Taufan tertawa canggung. Keningnya langsung berkerut, walaupun ia juga melihat Taufan membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas sirup.

"Kamu nguping?" tuduhnya.

"Sori ... nggak sengaja denger ... he he he ..."

Taufan melanjutkan niat semula untuk menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Diletakkannya minuman di atas meja.

"Udah kayak yang punya rumah aja, nih!" goda Ying sambil terkikik geli.

Taufan nyengir lebar, sementara Yaya sedikit tersipu.

"Taufan mau bantu aku bikin biskuit, tapi tiba-tiba kamu datang," kata Yaya kemudian. "Oh! Mumpung di sini, bantuin bikin biskuit yuk, Ying!"

Ying sudah refleks bangkit ketika mendengar kata 'biskuit'.

"Aku baru ingat!" cicitnya secepat kilat. "Aku harus membantu ibu memasak hari ini. Aku pamit pulang dulu, Yaya! _Bye!"_

Ying langsung berbalik ke arah pintu keluar.

"Eh, Ying! Biar kuantar—"

Sosok Ying menghilang dengan cepat. Taufan dan Yaya masih sempat mendengarnya seperti mengatakan 'tidak perlu'.

"Padahal Ying belum minum," kata Yaya kemudian.

Taufan mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia buru-buru?"

Walau sedikit heran, Yaya kembali ceria ketika menatap Taufan.

"Ya sudah, Fan. Kita lanjut bikin biskuit sekarang. Minumannya masukin aja ke kulkas."

"Okeee."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Taufan dan Yaya sudah siap di dapur. Bahan-bahan untuk membuat biskuit tergelar rapi di atas meja.

"Kamu mau bikin biskuit berapa banyak, Ya?" tanya Taufan yang heran melihat banyaknya bahan-bahan pembuat biskuit.

"Mmm ... Memang banyak, sih." Yaya berpikir-pikir sebentar. "Yang jelas, ada buat kamu, Gempa, dan Halilintar. Terus buat Ying. Buat tetangga-tetangga dekat kita. Oh! Dan buat Hanna juga."

Sepasang safir milik Taufan sontak membulat.

"Hanna?" ulang Taufan. "Hanna yang orangtuanya punya toko bunga?"

"Iya."

"Yang jadian sama Gempa?"

"Hm-mm."

"Kamu kenal Hanna?"

"Eh?" Kali ini Yaya yang memberi Taufan tatapan heran. "Hanna 'kan sepupuku. Memangnya Gempa belum cerita?"

Taufan menggeleng, sebelum tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dia pun terkekeh canggung.

"Sepertinya Gempa memang pernah mau mengatakan sesuatu soal kamu dan Hanna, tapi kupotong, he he he ..."

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Ya sudahlah! Ayo cepat bikin adonan biskuitnya, keburu siang."

Bersama, Taufan dan Yaya membuat adonan biskuit dengan cekatan. Tidak masalah, karena mereka sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

"Eh, tunggu!" kata Taufan ketika Yaya baru saja hendak menambahkan bahan-bahan biskuit _'special'_ khasnya ke dalam adonan.

Tangan Yaya yang sudah hampir menambahkan bawang putih, terhenti seketika.

"Kenapa, Fan?"

"Mmm ... Anu ..." Taufan memutar otak dengan cepat. "Kamu mau kasih biskuit ke orang-orang sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas segala bantuan mereka tahun ini, 'kan?"

Yaya mengangguk. Memang sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini, dia melakukan hal tersebut setiap mendekati akhir tahun.

"Kalau begitu," Taufan melanjutkan dengan mata berkilat penuh semangat, "kenapa nggak kita coba sesuatu yang berbeda tahun ini? Sesuatu yang istimewa."

"Istimewa?"

"Misalnya ... buatkan biskuit yang berbeda untuk setiap orang, sesuai dengan apa yang mereka gemari."

Yaya berpikir sejenak. "Maksudmu ... membuat biskuit dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda?"

"Hm! Biskuit cokelat untuk Gempa, biskuit bertabur kismis untuk adikmu, dan seterusnya. Jangan lupa biskuit rasa apel hijau untukku, he he he ..."

Yaya tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Kenapa, Ya?" tanya Taufan ketika melihat Yaya tak terlalu bersemangat seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Ah! Aku tahu. Kalau harus membuat beberapa jenis biskuit sekaligus memang merepotkan sih, ya ..."

Yaya menggeleng pelan. "Nggak juga, sih. Dari adonan yang sudah jadi ini, kita bisa pisah ke dalam wadah-wadah lain yang lebih kecil. Baru ditambahkan bahan-bahan yang berbeda ke setiap wadah kecil itu. Memanggangnya bersamaan juga bisa. Tinggal bikin bentuknya beda, biar nggak ketuker."

Taufan mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan Yaya yang panjang lebar.

"Sekarang tinggal periksa bahan-bahannya ada atau nggak," lanjut Yaya. "Kalau cokelat, kismis, macam-macam perisa ... sepertinya aku masih ada persediaan."

Taufan membantu Yaya mengumpulkan bahan-bahan lain supaya bisa membuat biskuit sesuai rencana. Setelah itu, mereka membagi adonan ke dalam wadah-wadah kecil, dan mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan pelengkap.

"Yaya?" Taufan menegur di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka. "Kamu kenapa? Kok kayaknya kurang bersemangat? Jangan-jangan ... sebenarnya kamu nggak suka ideku, ya?"

"Eh?" Yaya cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Hanya saja ... sayang sekali, aku nggak bisa memberikan biskuit _special_ -ku tahun ini."

Taufan menatap wajah Yaya yang murung. Pemuda itu tidak menyukainya. Otaknya berputar cepat, dan langsung menemukan cara supaya gadis itu tersenyum kembali.

"Kalau begitu, buat saja!" Ucapan Taufan mengejutkan Yaya. "Kamu bisa berikan pada Lilin. Dia suka Biskuit Yaya 'yang itu', kok."

Sepasang mata Yaya langsung berbinar-binar. "Beneran?"

Taufan mengangguk, lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buat!" Yaya kembali bersemangat. "Sebenarnya tadi aku baru berpikir Halilintar mungkin akan suka resep baru yang mau kucoba, sih."

"Heee ...?" Kali ini, sorot mata Taufan yang dipenuhi ketertarikan. "Resep baru apa, tuh?"

"Biskuit asam pedas."

Sepasang safir itu membulat. Kemudian, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang mendadak kelewat ceria. Senyum yang lebih lebar daripada biasanya, dibarengi sorot mata yang berkilat jahil.

"Bikin saja, Ya!" Taufan memberi semangat. "Kamu tahu, 'kan? Lilin suka banget makanan pedas. Dia pasti bahagia banget, deh!"

Yaya tersenyum manis. Taufan pun tersenyum. Keduanya kembali disibukkan dengan adonan-adonan biskuit.

Sementara Yaya bekerja sambil bersenandung, Taufan memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin tertawa geli.

Soal Halilintar yang menyukai 'Biskuit Yaya' itu ... tentu saja bohong.

Taufan cuma teringat saja, waktu ia diam-diam mengikuti Gempa yang pergi berkencan dengan Hanna. Dan ternyata Halilintar juga melakukan hal yang sama. Taufan melihat semua yang terjadi. Semua yang dilakukan kakaknya. Dan menurut Taufan, Halilintar yang khilaf sampai melempari Gempa dan Hanna dengan batu bata itu sudah keterlaluan.

Nggak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau Halilintar diberi 'pelajaran' sedikit?

"Taufan?" Pemuda penyuka biru itu tersentak samar ketika Yaya tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Taufan tertawa kecil.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," katanya. "Aku cuma bayangin wajah bahagia Lilin dan yang lainnya."

"Oooh ..."

Taufan dan Yaya melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka dengan tenang. Taufan tidak tahu, sih. Mungkin Halilintar benar-benar akan bahagia saat mencoba 'biskuit asam pedas' itu. Siapa tahu, 'kan?

Yang jelas, Taufan sendiri pasti akan mendapatkan tontonan menarik dari Halilintar dan Biskuit Yaya. Soalnya, sudah lama juga Taufan tidak menjahili kakaknya tercinta.

"Oh ya, Fan," tiba-tiba Yaya membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Kamu tahu nggak sih, kalau Ying sebenarnya sudah lama naksir Halilintar?"

Taufan mengangkat sebelah alis, lantas mengulum senyum.

"Kelihatan, sih," sahutnya. "Lilin itu sebenarnya perasa. Tapi sayangnya, kalau untuk hal-hal yang menyangkut dirinya sendiri, dia sama sekali nggak peka."

"Berarti ... Halilintar belum tahu, ya?"

Taufan tergelak. "Mana mungkin!"

"Ying harus bekerja keras, berarti." Yaya tersenyum tipis, sementara Taufan cuma mengangkat bahu dengan sinar mata yang sulit diartikan. "Omong-omong, tadi Ying juga tanya sama aku ... kapan kita nyusul Gempa dan Hanna."

"Eh?"

Taufan menatap Yaya. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona samar. Tangannya yang halus terawat tetap menyibukkan diri dengan adonan kue.

"Aku jawab," Yaya masih melanjutkan, "di kamusku nggak ada yang namanya 'pacaran'."

Taufan terdiam sejenak, lantas tersenyum. Kali ini tipis saja.

"Aku tahu, kok," katanya sambil kembali fokus mencampurkan cokelat ke dalam salah satu adonan.

"Soalnya di kamusku adanya ta'aruf."

Taufan gagal fokus seketika. Wajahnya pun memerah sekejap.

"Tapi tetap harus nunggu sampai lulus SMA, dong?" sahut Taufan sambil terkekeh.

"Enak aja! Aku masih mau kuliah, tahu! Kamu nggak sabaran amat, sih?"

"Siapa bilang aku yang mau ta'aruf sama kamu? Berarti kamu yang ngarep banget, dong?"

Yaya merengut, masih sedikit merona. Ia lalu mencolek sedikit adonan kue, dan menempelkannya ke hidung Taufan secara tiba-tiba.

"Yaya! Apaan, sih?"

Tatapan memprotes Taufan segera digantikan seringai jahil. Ia pun mencolek sedikit adonan, lantas menempelkannya ke pipi Yaya. Gadis itu kembali membalas di pipi Taufan. Kali ini Taufan cuma tertawa.

"Udah, ah!" katanya. "Nanti adonannya habis, kita nggak jadi bikin biskuit, lho!"

Yaya meleletkan lidah, lalu kembali sibuk dengan adonan yang telah siap dicetak menjadi biskuit-biskuit cantik.

"Tapi," mendadak Taufan bicara lagi, nadanya lembut. "Aku bisa berta'aruf denganmu setelah lulus kuliah."

Yaya terhenti lagi dari kesibukannya membentuk adonan biskuit di atas loyang.

"Atau kapan pun kamu bersedia," tambah Taufan.

Hening sedetik.

Dua detik.

Yaya tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari Taufan, sehingga ia kehilangan kata-kata. Sampai tiba-tiba tangan iseng Taufan mampir lagi menempelkan adonan biskuit ke keningnya. Gadis itu langsung cemberut. Sementara Taufan, seperti biasa, tertawa tergelak.

"Taufaaan~!"

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! Apa kabar semuanya? \\(^o^)

Kadang saya 'iri' sama _fandom_ lain yang banyak punya _fic_ _oneshot_ panjang, sampai belasan atau bahkan puluhan ribu kata panjangnya. Jadi, sesekali posting _oneshot_ yang hampir 8k nggak apa-apa, 'kan? ;-)

Terus, ini _fic_ kedua yang kutulis untuk event **#BBBThankUNext**. Kali ini, saya ingin berterima kasih pada **Fanlady** dan **Furene** **Anderson** yang sudah berperan penting di dalam 'petualangan' saya untuk menjajal _genre_ baru di tahun 2018 ini, yaitu _romance_. Memang, ini _genre_ sejuta umat, tapi buatku susah nulisnya. Lebih gampang nulis _action_ yang berdarah-darah. XD  
/ditabok

Lewat _fic_ ini saya juga bernostalgia kepada proyek kolaborasi kita yang belum lama selesai. Karena itu, kupersembahkan tiga kapal sekaligus. Tapi versiku sendiri, yah! uwu

Makasih juga buat **Harukaze** **Kagura** dan **Shaby-chan** yang sudah mau kuajak diskusi untuk bikin kapal yang 'beda'. Terutama saya pengin bikin Upan yang nggak _playboy_. X"D

Lalu, terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mendukung _fic-fic romance_ yang pernah saya _publish_. Termasuk kapal-kapal baru yang kulayarkan. Ah iya ... bicara soal nostalgia, dulu cukup banyak kapal-kapal berlayar di sini, yah~ :3

Semoga ke depannya banyak pelayaran lagi di _fandom_ kita tercinta. _Ciao_ ~! :"D

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **30.12** **.201** **8**


End file.
